The present invention relates to an arrangement in an offshore concrete platform comprising a base structure and at least one tower structure extending upwards from the base and having a tower foot supported by the base.
Normally, the size of the tower foot, i.e. the lower part of a tower on a concrete platform, is fixed and dependent on the size and geometry of the supporting base structure. This locking of the size of the tower foot forms an obstacle to an optimal utilization of the carrying capacity and structural strength of the platform during the various loading phases in the course of the lifetime of the platform. This in turn results in that the platform structure becomes larger and has a larger quantity of concrete than it actually needs to have if it was optimally utilized during the individual loading phases.